


Next Time We Lock The Door.

by ByNash (Nasharuu)



Series: SouYo Week 2019 Prompts [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Light Smut, M/M, Souyo Week 2019, This is not my proudest piece of sex tbh, Yu and Yosk are horny little shits, everyone suffers in the Dojima household, good ideas bad execution, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ByNash
Summary: Yu is sly.. but not really.—————————————————Fourth part of the SouYo Week 2019 promptDay 4: Avoiding Dojima





	Next Time We Lock The Door.

**Author's Note:**

> Just me being horny on main. Nothing new.  
> Sadly not too spicy as I use to do bc I had issues with this part for some reason.  
> Enjoy~

Day 4: Avoiding Dojima *NSFW*

Yu has developed an ability of being sly.

It’s useful in the TV World but it’s not like Yu wanted to. It was more of a.. incident.

Here’s the rundown: 

Yu has been passing time with his cousin Nanako and hanging out with his new friends. If decimating Shadows and getting demons inside cards while potentially risking his and others’ lives was considering “hanging out”

The silver haired boy had a solid circle of friends and nothing had sprouted in between them. Except the fact that Yu might have a growing crush on his best friend and second hand-man Yosuke.

One day, Yu gathered the courage to tell Yosuke about this and expected the rejection. To his surprise, Yosuke reciprocated his feelings. They both shared their first kiss in the overside hill. 

So Yu and Yosuke had been dating for roughly 4 months now and things have been escalating rather quickly for both their liking. At first, it was just a few touches here and there but now they where getting too handsy and that mixed with hormonal teenagers never made a good recipe.

Some days Yu would lay on his futon looking at the ceiling until his phone buzzed softly under his pillow. The light on his face stinged hard as his eyes fought to adjust themselves with the artificial source of light. Most of the time it was Yosuke texting him, because he’s the only one who would text Yu at 2:00 am in the morning. This makes the silver haired boy smile lazily and reply back. 

Some other days, it was Yosuke who received the text instead. But they all ended the same way.

>Yu: Hey..

>Yosk: yes partner?

>Yu: Are you crashing in now or in a few minutes? Uncle just went to his room.

Silence, then the phone buzzed with a reply.

>Yosk: wait for me on the door, i’ll go in a sec.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Loud whimpers bounced on the bedroom walls, trying to be suppressed but only coming out higher and louder than the last one. Yu gripped the tan boy’s hips harder, reminding him to quiet down.

“Dojima is asleep, or do you want him to walk in on us?” he whispered huskily on his ear, delivering a hard thrust. Yosuke squeaked, trying to stay quiet. Yu’s words made the whole situation more exciting than before, to Yosuke’s shame.

This wasn’t the first time both boys have enrolled in more intimate situations. Yu has been dodging his uncle for the past months to sneak out to Yosuke’s house, with the excuse that he’s going to his shift at the municipal hospital. He remembers that particular moment where they put Nanako to sleep and stayed on the living room making out. It was when Yosuke was in the middle of a blowjob that Dojima arrived from work. 

Yu sat up so he could be at eye level with Yosuke, his hands holding him tightly and closer. The garu user wrapped his arms around the wildcard’s neck, speeding his movements as he rode his boyfriend almost desperately. His moans turned into pants and gasps, pleading for more to the silveret beneath him. 

“Yu.. p-please..” whimpered the fawn haired boy, causing a shiver of pure delight run down Yu’s spine. Both enjoyed an intimate night that only those four walls could hold from anyone else.

The sunlight slipped from the ajar curtains, illuminating the entire room. Yu stirred from his sleep. What time is it?  
He looked at the lump at his side that was sleeping soundly. Yosuke had his hair a total mess and sticking to several directions, like he was just struck with a powerful Zio, his mouth opened just a bit. The wildcard enjoyed the sight more than he expected. Thankfully it was Sunday. He wrapped his arm around the other boy and holded him to his chest. Yosuke moved but didn’t woke up. 

A few moments later, Yosuke moved and groaned in his sleep, startling Yu in the process. The boy opened his eyes slowly, looking confused for a few moments until his gaze found his boyfriend’s. Yu smiled.

“Good morning, Partner” he cooed, making the garu user blush and hide on the sheets.

“Yu.. it’s too early for this” he complained, his head under the covers. The wildcard laughed while turning fully towards him, holding his boyfriend closer.

“It’s never too early for me to give you attention” he said, to which he got a small kick as a response. He winced but still smiled, he loved making Yosuke embarrassed. The latter threw the covers out of his head to cast a glare towards him, cheeks ablaze.

“You sappy little shit..” he pouted, slowly turning to get his phone. “It’s 7:00 AM. No wonder why I’m still tired” he said, followed by an adorable yawn.

“We have the rest of the morning for us. Dojima is mostly out at this hour and Nanako is at her friend’s house” purred the silver haired boy, nuzzling Yosuke’s neck. He didn’t missed the rather seductive tone his partner used. 

“Dude, you totally broke me last night. I’m not sure I can handle a round two” he said, looking away towards the window with his cheeks burning red.

“I don’t mind. As long you are here to spend the time” he said, looking at Yosuke straight to his eyes. The boy snorted.

“Dumbass..” and with that, they closed their distance with a soft yet passionate kiss. Yosuke climbed over Yu’s broad chest, while the silver haired boy wrapped his arms around Yosuke’s waist. Yu could stay like this all day, but they needed to get up for breakfast and for Yosuke to go back so his parents don’t lose their heads.

Just when they pulled out, the door of the room turned open, revealing a very shocked Dojima starring at the pair. Both boys froze, returning a look that resembled a deer caught in the headlights. Apparently, the man had the day off and spend it indoors.

An explanation is due, they supposed..

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very proud of this one but hey, the idea was good, only that I fucked up in execution (like all in life)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
